In their daily lives, people often use bags such as paper or plastic bags, cloth bags and so on, for example, for shopping. Normally, plastic bags or paper bags for carrying food and produce are supplied by food stores or food markets and therefore do not need to be brought by shoppers from home. Plastic bags with relatively thin handles are particularly commonly used by shoppers. Often times, shoppers use a few bags at a time in order to carry their purchases out of a store. Having loaded a number of bags with purchases, a shopper would experience an uncomfortable tension in his or her hands while carrying a few bags at a time in each hand. Furthermore, the shopper's hands might start aching and an imprint caused by the bag handles may appear on the shopper's skin. The longer the shopper carries his or her bags filled with purchases, particularly with heavy purchases, the more tense and tired his or her hand would feel.
Therefore, there is a need for a lifting device that could be used for carrying multiple bags at a time for a long time, without any inconvenience to a shopper that carrying multiple shopping bags normally causes.